Le secret
by yuki332
Summary: Alors qu'ils tournaient l'épisode 98, l'homme en noir était totalement hypnotisé par la jeune fille. Jaznee, c'était son nom. Plus il la voyait, et plus il l'adorait. Il voulait la voir. Il devait la voir. Et ça, de n'importe quelle façon, même si il devait sacrifier quelqu'un. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour ça. - Les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas - Je sais pas juger le raiting


Alors alors alors... Voici un LONG OS, le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit en tout cas (20 pages mon dieu), qui est une suite directe du SLG 98 (j'ai tellement cru que j'allais jamais finir ! x'p)  
M'enfin bref, je vous laisse lire, c'est chargé en informations par contre x')  
Bonne lecture ! o/

* * *

 **Le secret**

\- J'vous jure qu'c'est pas la mienne !

Le Patron regardait l'enfant d'un air intéressé. Non pas intéressé comme il pourrait l'être devant une femme aux formes développées, non. Intéressé dans le sens que cette gamine de 6 ans l'avait littéralement bluffé. Son caractère, son langage, on n'avait jamais vu une fillette se comporter ainsi. De plus, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une petite fille passait dans Salut Les Geeks, et ce ne serait probablement pas la dernière, mais cette enfant avait quelque chose d'unique. La dernière à avoir été affichée était Savanah. Haaa Savanah, avec sa frimousse enfantine, ses grands yeux verts et ses tremblements, tout en murmurant « Rock'n'Roll »... Mais là, c'était différent. Le Patron regardait la vidéo, chaque passage de la dénommée Jaznee à l'écran l'absorbait. Il semblait plus calme que d'habitude, même s'il avait énormément parlé durant la première analyse.

\- … je vous présente Jaznee.

\- Mettez-lui des lunettes de soleil et j'la prends comme apprentie !..

A cette réplique, son créateur le regarda, surpris, puis continua comme si de rien n'était, maintenant habitué aux répliques étranges du pervers.

Ce dernier regardait de nouveau la jeune Jaznee, subjugué par son beau visage, subjugué par les mots qu'elle prononçait de sa douce voix. Elle était vraiment mignonne pour une enfant !

\- Jaznee, tu es la seule petite fille que j'n'ai pas envie d'violer !

Cette fois, Mathieu ne l'avait pas entendu, trop concentré par le contenu de cette vidéo, mais les autres personnalités c'était toutes retournés -sauf le Hippie- le regardant avec un air choqué sur leurs visages.

\- Tu viens pas de dire ce que je pense ? s'exclama Maître Panda.

\- Il a dit qu'il voulait pas la violer ? Il a vraiment dit qu'il voulait pas la violer ? ajouta le Geek.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'passe ? interrogea le Redneck.

Le Patron, qui regardait toujours avec attention la petite Jaznee à travers l'écran, l'encouragea :

\- Passe du côté obscuuur.

Le schizophrène continuait dans son analyse, ne remarquant pas du tout l'état d'esprit de ses personnalités :

\- Et qui c'est qui devrait l'aider d'après toiii ?

\- Je peux l'adopter si tu veux !

Le Geek et le Panda s'éloignèrent un peu de la zone de tournage et murmurèrent :

\- Je crois qu'il va pas bien, commença le Mathieu en rouge.

\- Mais évidemment qu'il va pas bien ! Il aurait déjà fait des blagues ou des jeux de mots déplacés sinon ! Et regardes le ! Il… Il pleure ?

C'est à ce moment précis que le vidéaste original se tourna vers le Patron. Il le regarda, l'incompréhension sur le visage, puis il lui demanda :

\- Tu pleures ?

\- Ouais, répondit ce dernier en reniflant. J'veux lui faire un câlin !

Hé bien ! il ne changera jamais ! toujours ses idées perverses !

\- Ha t'es dégueulasse.

\- Mais non ! Platonique le câlin… ça fait chier.

Tous dévisagèrent le Patron. Jamais il n'avait prononcé quelque chose comme ça. Un câlin platonique venant du pervers ? C'était impossible ! Mathieu reprit sa vidéo en pensant que c'était juste une blague de mauvais goût pour voir leurs réactions, bien qu'étant un peu déstabilisé par l'émotion de son double pédophile.

\- Malheureusement notre sulfateuse préférée tombe à cour de munition.

A cet instant, Jaznee apparut à l'écran, et l'homme en noir fut une nouvelle fois hypnotisé.

\- Regarde comme elle est mignonne !

Plus aucune des personnalités ne faisait attention à lui, ne sachant pourquoi cet homme, d'habitude roi des pervers, était d'humeur aussi étrange. Le Patron, ne délaissant pas l'écran d'une seconde, vint s'asseoir, et ne dit plus un mot, complètement perdu dans ses pensées hantées par la gamine.

\- Je vous donne rendez vous très prochainement pour le dénouement, de cette saison 5. Au revoir… C'est bon ! Vous avez fait du bon boulot les mecs ! comme d'hab' ! Par contre Patron si tu pouvais éviter de t'éloigner du sujet, ce serait b… Patron ?

Mathieu regarda autour de lui en s'apercevant que l'homme en noir n'était pas là. Il interrogea les autres qui lui répondirent d'un haussement d'épaules. Le Campagnard informa tout de même:

\- J'crois qu'il est parti vers la fin ! M'semble qu'il est sorti par là.

Il montra une porte légèrement sale, avant que l'expression du schizophrène ne change et qu'il ne se mette à crier en regardant ses clones:

\- Vous l'avez vu partir là et vous l'avez pas empêché ? Vous savez très bien ce qu'il y a là !

\- Ho nous engueule pas ! on l'a pas vu partir nous ! répliqua le panda.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui va aller faire là bas ? questionna le Geek d'une voix faible.

\- Je… J'en sais rien mais ça nous causera des problèmes c'est sûr ! Faut aller le chercher et vite. Panda tu y vas !

\- P-pourquoi moi ? Non j'irais pas ! Le Geek n'a qu'à y aller lui !

\- Non ! je retournerais plus là-bas ! dit ce dernier en jetant son regard sur le chasseur. Lui il a qu'à y aller, il est équipé pour en plus !

\- Et me mettez pas dans vos histoires là !

\- Ça suffit, vous allez tous allez le chercher, je vous attends ici, dépêchez vous, on perd du temps là !

\- Mais t'as qu'à y aller toi ! cracha le Panda. Je tiens encore à ma vie moi !

Le silence s'installa avant que Mathieu ne murmure:

\- Ok j'ai compris on y vas tous… Hippie, tu peux rester là toi.

\- Non je viens gros ! ça fait longtemps qu-

\- Lui il tient pas à sa vie, lâcha Maître Panda, exaspéré.

Ils s'avancèrent lentement vers la porte, légèrement tremblant, avant d'être interrompus par le Chasseur:

\- Mais en fait, qu'est-c'qui a derrière c'te porte ?

\- Hé bien... derrière...

* * *

Il marchait depuis quelques minutes, descendant les escaliers, traversant les couloirs peu éclairés à cause des ampoules depuis trop longtemps restées éteintes. Était-ce une bonne idée de revenir ici après tous ce temps ? C'est vrai, ce chemin autrefois si illuminé, ce sol sans la moindre tâche, ces murs sans aucune toile d'araignée… Maintenant, il était semblable à ce de vieux hôpitaux abandonnés où on aurait fait des expériences douteuses. Le sol maculé de liquides inconnus surmonté d'une épaisse couche de poussière, les mur salis par des traces de mains, parfois des traces creuses comme des griffures, et le plafond semblait habiter des générations de famille d'araignées et d'autres bêtes non-répertoriées dans les encyclopédies.

"Règle première: ne jamais retourner là bas.

Règle deuxième: ne jamais déverrouiller la porte.

Règle troisième: ne jamais traverser les couloirs.

Règle quatrième: ne jamais décadenasser la porte blindée.

Règle cinquième: ne jamais plus lui parler et l'oublier."

\- Y a intérêt à ce que ça fonctionne, j'ai pas l'intention d'avoir brisé ces règles pour rien ! puis, j'ai pas envie d'y laisser ma peau.

Il sortit son briquet et alluma sa cigarette, éclairant un peu plus ce sinistre couloir. Puis elle apparut. A quelques mètres en face de lui ce trouvait cette porte blindée et cadenassée. Elle semblait vieille, cabossée, presque rouillé par endroit, et certaines araignées c'était logés dans les angles. Elle avait subit quelques centaines d'explosions mais elle tenait encore pourtant.

Le Patron ralentit le pas.

\- Dans quel état tu dois être…

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, ses mains étaient un peu moites et il ralentit de nouveau sa marche. Avait-il peur ? Si c'était le cas, il ne l'avouerait pas. Il continua d'avancer tout en libérant de la fumer de ses poumons et se stoppa une fois arrivé devant la porte.*

\- Bien… chuchota-t-il en sortant une clé de sa poche.

Il glissa celle-ci dans le cadenas, tant bien que mal, le déverrouilla dans un cliquetit sonore avant de le retirer de la porte et de le laisser tomber à terre. Il observa ensuite la serrure abîmée. Très abîmée. Elle avait dû recevoir plusieurs coup d'un objet lourds, et on avait du essayé de l'ouvrir de l'intérieur avec de petits objets, avec pour seul résultat de les coincer à l'intérieur.

Le Patron chercha dans ses poches son outils favoris, avec lequel il s'était sorti de bien des prisons [et de bien de positions délicates]: un crochet. Il glissa ce dernier dans la serrure, comme il le pouvait, et réussit à déverrouiller le verrou. Il posa sa main sur la poignet froide et poisseuse, et ouvrit la porte.

Un frisson le parcouru de haut en bas lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur ce lieu délabré, anciennement toujours rangé et propre à trois cent pourcent. Le sol était maculé de liquides ressemblant à ceux qui était dans le couloir, il y traînait également des morceaux de verres à des endroits aléatoires. Les paillassent étaient saccagées, remplit de fiole vide ou pleine, renversé ou brisé.  
L'homme en noir eut un haut-le-coeur lorsque il sentit le mélange d'odeur nauséabond qui provenait du laboratoire. Il réussit de justesse à éviter un objet qui avait traversé la pièce à une vitesse phénoménale. Un rire mêlant la folie et la haine retentit alors que le Patron hésitait à entrer dans cette demeure oubliée.

Puis il apparut en face de lui.

Les cheveux gras et long, un peu en dessous des épaules, le visage sale, tout comme ses mains dont les ongles noirs étaient bien trop long. Ses vêtements miteux, autrefois d'un blanc immaculé, étaient maintenant recouverts de liquide de couleurs. Sa blouse était brûlée et rongée par des produits corrosifs. Les lunettes qu'il portait était tordues, et un des deux verres couverts de traces était fissuré. Seul ce nœud noir et blanc qu'il portait autour de son cou était resté tel quel.

Ne ressemblant plus du tout à son sosie, voilà ce qu'était à présent le Prof de Salut les geeks.

D'un seul coup, le scientifique sauvage se jeta sur le Patron. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et tomba à terre, la bête sur lui, le griffant au visage.

\- Arrête ! C'est censé être moi le dominant !

On sentait quelques tremblements dans sa voix. Il ne savait pas comment calmer cette chose, qui à présent le mordait à pleine dents au niveau du cou.

\- Mais lâche-moi !

Il le repoussa brusquement, sans doute en s'arrachant un morceau de peau. Le scientifique se releva en titubant et le fixa droit dans les yeux avec un regard noir. Le Patron se redressa rapidement tout en restant sur ses gardes pour éviter d'autres éventuels assauts.

\- Je voudrais que tu m'aides.

La demande du Patron fit éclater de rire le scientifique fou.

\- Toi ? HAHAHA ! Tu oses venir ici et me demander mon aide ? cria-t-il d'une voix suraiguë tout en se rapprochant.

\- Exactement.

\- Je vois que tu es toujours le même. Mais dit moi, serait-ce de la peur que je perçois en toi ?

Le Prof passa sa main crasseuse sur la joue de l'homme en noir en esquissant un sourire mesquin, avant de courir derrière une paillasse dans un rire psychopathe.

\- Tu es beaucoup plus faible qu'avant hihihi…

\- Répète un peu pour voir et je te hache menu…

\- Même tes menaces étaient plus drôles avant !

Le Patron s'approcha de l'insolent et l'attrapa par le col. Ses yeux bleus traversant ses lunettes de soleil se fixèrent sur ceux de l'autre. Il n'était plus bleus mais d'un gris passé, semblable à la couleur des cendres.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire ? Me frapper ? Me violer ? demanda le Prof sur un ton sarcastique avant d'ajouter en détachant ses mots. Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Le Patron le déposa lentement à terre et répéta :

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Son interlocuteur le regarda, intrigué par le comportement de l'homme qui, dans son souvenir, aurait tenté quelque chose. Partagé entre la curiosité et la haine, il demanda pourquoi.

\- Une potion de téléportation aller-retour.

\- T'en as pas besoin.

\- Bien sur que si !

\- Pour aller voir le Geek en douce ? Pour aller chez tes putes et en revenir sans encombre ?

\- Arrête de dire des conneries do-

\- C'est non.

\- Donne moi juste une fiole !

A ces mots, le Prof lui jeta une fiole vide que le Patron attrapa au vol en murmurant « Ha, ha, ha, très drôle ». Le lanceur questionna le pervers, légèrement curieux:

\- Pourquoi tu tiens autant à en avoir alors ?

\- Parce que… Hé bien… Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appel « Amour ».

\- Amour ? Hahaha ! Toi ? Humpfhahahaha !

Le chercheur était tombé et riait en se tenant le ventre.

\- C'est la meilleure celle là ! tu peux la refaire ?

\- Je te déconseille de te moquer gamin ! Je te rappel que toi tu t'es fait remplacé par un ursidé alors dans le genre t'es p-

Il ne put finir sa phrase car la bête venait une nouvelle fois de se jeter sur lui.

\- Dis le encore une fois, rien qu'une fois, et je te fais disparaître.

Il avait dit ça calmement mais ses yeux laissaient bien voir qu'une immense haine, une colère indescriptible le rongeait de l'intérieur. C'est vrai qu'avec ce qui c'était passé…

\- Je veux bien te la donner, mais à une seule condition.

Le Patron le regarda, s'attendant au pire.

\- Une fois que tu l'auras utilisé, tu resteras ici, avec moi. Tu arrêteras l'émission.

* * *

Ils marchaient dans ce long couloir obscure, leur pas résonnant en écho. Le silence était lourd, personne n'osait dire un mot. On entendait seulement les sanglots d'un enfant et les claquement de dents d'un panda. Ils étaient à la queue leu-leu, Mathieu et le campagnard devant, suivit de Maître Panda qui tenait le t-shirt de son originel. Le Geek était juste derrière lui, sa main accroché au kigurumi noir et blanc. Le Hippie fermait la file.

\- Math'... Je le sens pas…

L'ursidé était stressé depuis qu'ils avaient passé la porte. Il avait peur, et cette peur grandissait peu à peu, le rongeait de l'intérieur. Pourquoi devait-il venir lui aussi ? Mathieu savait, et il l'avait quand même forcé à venir. Pourquoi ? On ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait à présent ! Si ça se trouve il était devenu fou et cannibale et essaierait de les dévorer. La tête du panda se remplie d'images horribles et atroce de leur ancien collègue changé en zombie, venant croquer leur cou à pleine dents. Il agrippa le t-shirt de Mathieu de ses deux mains crispées.

\- Ça va aller, ne t'en fait pas, le rassura le schizophrène en doutant lui même de ses paroles.

Se fut au tour des mains du Geek de se resserrer sur le vêtement bicolore de son frère. Il avait perçut le ton inquiet de Mathieu dans sa phrase sensé rassurante, qui eu du coup l'effet inverse sur le petit gamer. Il murmura:

\- Mathieu j'ai peur…

\- Ça va aller… répéta le youtubeur.

Le silence revint avec la mélodie que leurs pas produisaient sur le carrelage froid.

L'air pesait sur leurs épaules et le temps se stoppa lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte entrouverte. Aucun n'osait le dire mais tous l'avait pensé: "Il l'a vraiment ouverte".

Ces mots résonnaient dans leurs esprits comme un crime.

Mathieu s'en approcha doucement, la peur au ventre. Qu'allaient-il découvrir derrière ? Qu'est-ce que leur ancien collègue était devenu après tout ce temps ? Comment réagirait-il quand il les verrait ? Il finit par poser sa main sur la porte, et la poussa lentement dans un grincements qui les fit frissoner. Il n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit car il fut projeté à terre avec force.

Au dessus de lui ce tenait le Prof sauvage, celui-ci le tenant fermement, essayant à plusieurs reprises de le mordre. Tous les autres avait reculé, reculé avec un air surpris pour le chasseur et le Hippie, reculé avec les larmes aux yeux pour le Geek. Mais c'est le Panda qui semblait le plus affecté par cette image. Les larmes coulait à flots sur ses joues, sa bouche était recouverte de ses mains crispées, et son visage mêlait la peur et une tristesse indescriptible. Il baissa la tête d'un air sombre, comme s'il était anéanti, ne sachant comment réagir. En vérité, il était totalement paralysé par ces souvenirs. Pourquoi ne l'avait il pas aidé ? Pourquoi est-ce que... " _Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi vous me faites ça ?! Panda aide moi ! Aide moi je t'en_ _supplie... Non... Pourquoi... Même toi ? Pourquoi ?!... J'avais confiance en toi ! Je… tu es comme les autres en fin de compte…_ "

Ses yeux bleus brillant de tristesse et de désespoir se noyaient dans les siens, leurs larmes coulaient sur leurs joues, et dans une dernière phrase, le Prof avait baissé la tête et murmuré "je pensais que tu tenais toujours tes promesses… lorsque tu m'as dit que tu ne m'abandonnerais jamais, j'y ai cru… et bien, j'ai eu tort… Ne reviens jamais."

Il avait arrêté de se débattre, ses mains n'étaient plus tendues vers lui mais était sagement maintenu dans son dos. Et lorsqu'il releva la tête pour le voir une dernière fois… son regard… son regard… jamais il n'avait été aussi froid, aussi méprisant…

Rien que se souvenir acheva le Panda. Il essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar comme il en avait tant fait, tandis que Mathieu repoussait enfin celui qui était anciennement appelé" Prof" et se retirait le plus vite possible vers ses autres camarades. Le chimiste les dévisagea. Longtemps. Son regard finit par ce poser sur le Maître Panda. A cette instant, son expression changea, passant de la méfiance à une haine animée, tout en passant par... de la tristesse ? Un souvenir nostalgique était apparu dans son esprit, laissent en suite place à cette trahison. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ?! Lui ! Sa peluche, rien que la sienne, elle l'avait abandonné, jeté au trou... sans aucune raison... En général, ce sont plutôt les enfants qui jette leur peluche, pas l'inverse... Mais lui, l'enfant qu'il était ne l'aurait jamais laissé !

\- Pourquoi...

Il avait baissé sa tête, ses longs cheveux crasseux cachant ses yeux. Il la releva brusquement, les larmes prêtent à couler, mais le feu animant sa haine envers l'animal, il hurla:

\- POURQUOI TU M'AS ABANDONNÉ ?! COMMENT AS-TU PU ME LAISSER SEUL ICI ?!

Il s'avança vers le panda, qui pleurait toujours, la tête basse.

\- Je t'avais dis de ne jamais revenir.

L'ursidé ne pouvait pas le regarder en face. Il le savait.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir ici.

\- J-je suis d-désolé.. j-je...

Le savant fou était devant l'homme en kigurumi, les autres n'intervenant pas. Ils étaient tous paralysés. Le Prof savait qu'ils viendraient. Il avait tout prévu.

\- Arrête ! cria Mathieu.

\- Arrêter ? Arrêter ? C'est celui qui m'a pris ma place. Celui en qui j'avais donné ma confiance. Celui à qui j'avais tout donné, TOUT ! Et vous m'avez tout arraché. Tout arraché, jusqu'à me rejeter, m'enlever ce qui comptait le plus pour moi ! Et toi, l'ursidé, tu m'as détruit... Comment as-tu pu ! Tu m'avais menti depuis le début... Maintenant tu vas souffrir autant que j'ai souffert.

Sa voix était froide, si différente de celle qu'ils connaissaient... Le Prof força le traître à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ceux du panda était devenus rouge à cause des larmes qu'ils avaient versé. Larmes qui recommencèrent à couler lorsqu'il vit les yeux gris de son agresseur.

\- Pr... commença-t-t-il sans pouvoir prononcer ce nom. T-tes yeux...

\- Mes yeux oui. Ils sont beaux de cette couleur n'est-ce-pas ?

Ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus glaces qui pétillaient autrefois de curiosité et de bonheur étaient maintenant d'un gris clair délavé. Comme si son âme l'avait quitté.

\- Je suis tellement désolé !... répéta la peluche en pleurant de plus belle.

\- Tu es pathétique.

Il poussa son interlocuteur en arrière. Celui-ci tomba sans aucune résistance et murmura alors que l'autre s'approchait de lui.

\- C'est tout ce que je mérite pas vrai ?...

Il n'eut pas de réponse.

Le Prof venait de tomber à son tour sur le sol froid du couloir.

\- Va f'lloir attendre un peu avant de l'interroger, d'solé, s'excusa le chasseur, son arme à la main. On peut p't-etre l'attacher non ?

* * *

Le Patron traversait de nouveau des couloirs, suivants le chemin que le Prof lui avait expliqué. "Te rappelles-tu ce qu'il y a, si tu reviens sur tes pas, que tu tournes à droite et que tu montes les escaliers ? Cette porte soit-disant secrète que tu as souvent emprunté ? Te rappelles-tu où elle mène ?"  
Évidemment qu'il s'en rappelait ! Comment ne pas ce rappeler de cette pièce où l'odeur de parfums régnait constamment ?  
"Mathieu a barricadé ce placard mais tu devrait pouvoir y entrer quand même grâce à tes... Capacités. Comme ça, tu peux sortir du cercle sans tomber sur tes poursuivants. "

Haaaa le cercle. La potion que le Prof avait lui même donné à Mathieu. Au début, c'était seulement pour empêcher le Patron de ramener des péripatéticiennes dans sa chambre. Puis il en avait mis dans toutes, comme ça, le pervers ne pouvait pas utiliser les potions de téléportations du Prof pour aller n'importe où. Mais ce dernier n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il en aurait mis dans tout le sous-sol pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas... Ce qu'il avait fait méritait il une telle punition ? Au point de se faire enfermer dans son propre laboratoire et de ne plus pouvoir en sortir jusqu'à sa mort ?

L' homme en noir revint à ses esprit une fois qu'il eut atteint la porte de cette autre pièce barricadée. Celle-ci non plus n'avait pas été ouverte depuis très longtemps. Il força le cadenas plus facilement que le précédent, avec un sentiment de tristesse et de nostalgie.

La personne qui habitait cette chambre n'était plus parmi eux depuis un moment maintenant. Ils avaient fait une cérémonie d'hommage et d'adieux. Aucun des habitants n'avaient pensé que la Fille qui logeait ici aurait eu une telle réaction en apprenant qu'elle ne tournerait plus dans Salut Les Geeks. C'était un événement tragique qui s'était déroulé sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.  
C'est le Geek qui l'avait trouvé, allongée sur son lit, les bras recouverts d'un liquide rouge carmin, qui gouttait à terre et colorait les draps. Le gamer avait crié à la vue d'un si horrible spectacle, puis était resté plusieurs jours sans sortir de sa chambre. Mathieu et les autres étaient tous passés le voir, prenant soin de lui comme ils pouvaient. Seul Mathieu, déteneur du journal intime de la Fille, connaît la cause de ses actes. C'était la seule chambre qui n'était pas affectée par le cercle. Mathieu avait bien pris soin de tout retirer, il ne voulait pas que le tombeau soit profané. Il avait alors bien expliqué aux autres que plus personne ne devait y retourner, laissant ainsi la pauvre reposer en paix dans son cercueil. Avant de fermer la chambre, la fermant à jamais... Enfin c'est ce qu'ils croyaient tous...

Le Patron se souvenait encore de la dernière fois qu'il était venu dans cette chambre, attiré par d'étranges bruits. La fois où le cadavre de la fille était à terre, l'estomac tranché, plusieurs organes répandus sur le sol. La fois où il avait tiré sur le Prof.

Il chassa ses souvenirs mélancoliques, et ouvrit la porte. L'odeur de parfums toujours présente l'embauma instantanément, bien que mêlé légèrement à celle du sang. Le cercueil avait été refermé, la chambre nettoyé. Il ne se risqua pas à aller vérifier l'état de son ancienne collègue. Il avança au centre de la pièce et s'excusa de son intrusion.

Il prit ensuite la fiole au liquide vert qu'il avait anciennement l'habitude de boire, l'ouvrit et la porta à ses lèvres.

Il fit le vide dans son esprit et s'imagina la demeure de la petite Jaznee très clairement, comme il l'avait vu dans la vidéo. Puis bu la moitié de la potion d'une traite, avant de se volatiliser instantanément, laissant place à un nuage de poussière.

* * *

\- Hummm… Mais qu'est-ce-que…

L'homme vêtu d'une blouse blanc cassé était assis sur une chaise, les mains dans le dos, attachées par des menottes. Ses bras, ses jambes et son torse étaient ligotés à la chaise pour empêcher tout mouvement du détenu.

\- Les mecs, il est réveillé !

Il releva la tête et aperçu le campagnard, son fusil pointé sur lui.

\- Reste calme m'sieu l'scientifique.

\- Que, qu'est-ce vous m'avez fait ! Bande de… rrrr…

A cet instant, il vit Mathieu et le Geek entrer par la porte menant à sa réserve. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air sévère, puis déclara d'un ton froid:

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ? répliqua le Prof de sa voix aiguë avec un regard mauvais.

\- Pourquoi t'as dit tout ça au Panda.

\- Mais c'est très simple !

Il essaya en vain de se mettre debout et de bouger les bras. Il s'énerva un instant et tenta de s'extraire de ce qui le retenait prisonnier, essayant d'arracher la corde avec ses dents, sans succès. Quand il fut calmé, il continua:

\- Parce que c'est de sa faute ! Tout est de sa faute ! C'est à cause de lui si tu m'as enfermé ici ! Et il aurait du m'aider, me protéger comme je l'avais déjà fait pour lui ! Mais non, il n'a rien fait ! Il m'a laisser seul ici, il, il…

Il baissa la tête, ses cheveux masquant de nouveau son visage et murmura d'une voix presque inaudible "il m'a abandonné". Lorsqu'il vit Maître Panda dans l'encadrement de la porte, il poursuivit, la haine s'emparant lentement de lui:

\- T'aurais au moins pu me défendre, mais non ! Monsieur a préféré s'innocenter ! on t'a même bourrer l'crâne ! et t'as continué à chanter, et tes chansons, parlons en, toutes ces musiques que t'as raté, c'est lent, c'est minable, t'aurait p't'être pu t'améliorer !

A la fin de cette petite tirade, le Panda le regarda, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne savait pas exactement si il était blessé ou heureux par ce que le Prof venait de dire. Il l'avait reconnut, cette air, mais le chimiste l'avait-il fait volontairement ? Le grognement de son ancien collègue le fit frissonner. Après tout, peut-être que sa conscience était toujours là ? Seulement, sa haine et sa folie la surpassait...

\- Pr… Tu n'es pas toi même… Tu ne-

\- C'est toi qui ne te rends pas compte ! rugit le Prof. Être séparé de tout ce qu'on aime, être mis à part et être haï pour une broutille !

\- Une broutille ?...

La voix de Mathieu s'éleva froidement dans l'ombre s'approche du prisonnier, le feu dans les yeux.

\- UNE BROUTILLE ? répéta-t-il. Après tout ce temps tu ne te rends toujours pas compte de ce que tu as fait ?! Tu y es allé, tu l'as… Tous ça pour tes propres intentions ! Tu es juste-

\- C'EST UNIQUEMENT POUR LUI QUE JE L'AI FAIT !

Les cris incessants laissèrent soudainement place au silence. Silence que le Panda brisa, des piques aiguës dans la voix.

\- Je t'avais jamais demandé de faire ça…

\- Voilà ! ça va être de ma faute bien sûr ! Il fallait s'en douter ! Moi qui voulais nous aider, tu avais l'air tellement heureux quand on en parlait pourtant… mais tu m'as laissé seul !...

Les autres protagonistes ne comprenaient pas de quoi parlaient les deux personnages en face d'eux. Les regards se défiaient, bleu électrique contre colère rouge sang, des larmes de tristesse ou de haine coulant sur leurs joues. On pouvait déceler dans les yeux du fou une discrète lueur mélancolique, mais le panda n'eût pas le temps de la remarquer, tiré en arrière par Mathieu, qui brisa l'échange de regard entre les deux.

\- Ça suffit.

\- Allez tous crever, surtout toi l'ursidé, ajouta le Prof en crachant devant lui.

\- J'ai dis stop.

\- Ha, parce que tu crois que tu peux encore me commander ? tu crois que je vais t'obéir ? tu crois vraiment que tu peux encore te permettre de me dicter tout ce que je dois faire ?

Un rire fou résonna dans la pièce, suivit d'un fracas, avant que celle-ci ne retrouve à nouveau le silence. Mathieu venait de frapper le scientifique en plein visage, et le choc provoqué par le coup avait fait tomber le prisonnier.

\- Wow… je savais pas que tu pouvais cogner aussi fort… murmura le Geek, apeuré.

Le schizophrène releva la chaise avec force, prit le fusil des mains du Redneck et le pointa sur le crâne du détenu, avant de vociférer:

\- Bien, maintenant tu vas m'écouter ! On sait que Patron est venu ici ! Pourquoi ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais rép-

\- Répond connard !

\- Et si je veux pas tu vas faire qu-

Un coup de feu retentit avant qu'un cri ne se fasse entendre. Le fou, bien qu'attaché, se tordait de douleur, une balle logée dans le pied.

\- Tu serais curieux de voir ce que je peux faire.

Un grognement lui répondit. Il continua.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Moi ? mais rien du tout.

\- Pourquoi il est venu.

\- Qu'est ce que j'en sais.

Un appui sur son pied blessé lui suffit à développer sa réponse.

\- Il m'a demandé de l'aider !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- ça te reg-

Un nouveau cri s'éleva dans le laboratoire, suivit de soufflements.

\- Pourquoi ? répéta Mathieu.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

Mathieu, les nerfs à vifs, répondit simplement, espérant obtenir une réponse.

\- Je veux savoir qu'est ce que tu lui as fait.

\- Je te l'ai dis, je n'ai rien fait.

\- Alors où il est.

\- Il est parti.

\- Tu mens.

* * *

 _\- J'te propose autre chose._

 _Le scientifique le regarda, attendant le nouveau marché._

 _\- Je t'amène le panda._

 _L'homme en blouse, pendant une fraction de seconde, parut attristé, puis un sourire psychopathe s'afficha sur son visage. Il demanda, légèrement méfiant:_

- _Tu serait près à m'offrir un de tes camarades contre cette fiole ?_

 _\- Je ferais tout pour pouvoir la voir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois._

 _Le Prof parut satisfait de cette réponse et lui tendit la fiole._

 _\- Quand me l'apporteras-tu ?_

 _\- Dans dix, quinze minutes. Ils me cherchent._

* * *

Il mentait. C'était obligé. Il l'aurait croisé si il avait faire demi tour. A moins que… Il désigna la porte en acier cadenasser au font de la pièce.

\- Y a quoi derrière cette porte.

\- Il n'est pas passé par là, répliqua le scientifique fou.

\- Et comment je pourrais en être sûr ?

\- Parce que je te le dis.

Le youtubeur décela une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix du prisonnier. Il ne mentait peut-être pas, mais dans tout les cas, il voulait cacher ce qu'il y avait derrière.

\- Dans ce cas, on peut bien aller voir ce qui s'y-

\- Ce qu'il y a derrière ne vous regarde pas ! cracha-t-il.

\- La sueur qui coulent sur ton front me dit le contraire.

Le Prof poussa un hurlement et essayait de ce détacher, sans grand succès.

\- Redneck à toi de jouer.

Les hurlements se faisait de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus intenses au fur et à mesure que l'homme au fusil crochetait le cadena comme il le pouvait. Il avait essayé de tirer dessus pour tenter de le détruire mais sans succès. Le chimiste avait été intelligent. Il l'avait scellé grâce à une de ses étranges potions. Seul sa clé pouvait l'ouvrir mais nul ne savait où elle se trouvait.  
Le Prof se débattait sur sa chaise. Oubliant son pied meurtri, il criait à plein poumon, les yeux injectés de sang.  
Il ne voulait pas. Il ne fallait pas. Personne ne devait ouvrir cette porte ! Ho non, personne ne devait !

\- Arrête ! hurlait-il, des larmes coulant sur ses joues sales.

Ces larmes qui avaient depuis si longtemps cessé d'être… L'homme en kigurumi le regardait, ses yeux perlant également de petites gouttes salées. Voir cet homme souffrir ainsi lui faisait du mal. Beaucoup de mal. La dernière et la seule fois qu'il l'avait vu dans cet état c'était _ce jour-là_. Les souvenirs lui revenaient en pleine figure, comme s'il les revivait en cet instant précis. Cette voix, ce regard… Jamais il ne pourrait les oublier. Ils étaient gravés en lui, et ce à jamais.

Un bruit métallique se fit brusquement entendre.

\- Yes ! s'exclama le Redneck tandis que son homologue scientifique était soudainement muet.

\- Ne l'ouvrez pas… murmura ce dernier. S'il vous plaît, laisser cette porte close…

Sa voix brisée n'empêcha pas le Redneck de pousser la porte à présent déverrouillée. Mais à peine l'avait-il ouverte qu'il la referma en faisant un pas en arrière.

\- Putain, c'est quel animal mort ça ?

L'odeur nauséabonde s'était déjà répandue dans tout le laboratoire. Les Sommets se dévisagèrent chacun leur tour avant de diriger leurs pupilles bleus vers l'ex-professeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a derrière, interrogea Mathieu d'un ton glacé.

\- Tu verras bien si t'as le courage de l'ouvrir, sale insouciant. Mais sache que je ne garantis pas que ton âme soit encore entière après ça… Hahaha…

Sur ce rire, l'original se dirigea vers la mystérieuse porte, bien déterminé à découvrir ce secret si important. Sous les pleurs du Geek, il entendait le Hippie marmonner "c'est pas des bonnes ondes gros…"  
Sans y faire plus attention, il posa sa main sur la poignée gelée avant qu'une étrange sensation ne l'envahisse. L'atmosphère semblait s'être refroidi de plusieurs degré, ses poils se hérissaient sur sa nuque. L'angoisse et la peur s''emparait doucement de lui. L'odeur cadavérique se faisait sentir sans même que la porte ne soit ouverte.

\- Vas-y…

La voix dérangée du Prof résonna entre les murs. Il cria d'une voix suraiguë:

\- Vas-y ! Hahahahaha ! Vas-y ouvre-la ! Ouvre donc cette misérable porte ! C'est vrai après tout ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait t'arriver ? Hahahahaha !

Il avait eu une idée. C'était sans doute sa meilleure idée depuis _le Drame_. Enfin ! Ils reconnaîtront tous son génie !

\- Tu ne peux rien faire Mathieu ! Rien ! Hahahaha !

Ce rire de folie s'éternisant dans la salle, Mathieu, tremblant, appuya sur la poignée et poussa la porte.

* * *

A son arrivée brutale, le Patron trébucha sur quelque chose de rond et manqua de tomber sur la table basse du salon dans lequel il était apparue. Il se baissa pour récupérer l'objet et souris en reconnaissant ce que c'était. Il s'agissait d'une tête de poupée avec un oeil arraché, l'autre abîmé, les cheveux coupés presque à la racine et la tête recouverte d'une substance inconnue.

\- Elle sera tellement parfaite ! murmura-t-il en souriant, les larmes aux yeux.

Il posa le reste de poupée sur la table et se glissa doucement hors de la maison. C'est à ça que lui servait ses vêtements noirs. Qui peux voir les démons lorsqu'ils sont caché dans l'obscurité ?  
Il sonna à la porte et se racla la gorge pour prendre son meilleure accent anglophone possible.

C'est une fort belle dame qui vint lui ouvrir, bien que ses cheveux longs était légèrement emmêlés et son visage était par endroit recouvert de ce qui semblait être de la suie.

\- _Bonjour Madame, je suis le nouveau psychiatre de votre fille. Puis-je entrer ?_

 _\- Bien sûr !_

Sans soupçonner ne serait-ce qu'un instant le costume noir que portait le soit disant psychiatre, elle lui serra la main et le laissa passé le seuil de la porte.

\- _Heureusement que vous êtes venue Monsieur…?_

 _\- Sommet._

 _\- Monsieur Sommet, ma fille commence à péter les plombs ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Je n'en peux plus d'elle !_

Le Patron se réjouit à cette nouvelle. Il pourrait donc l'avoir pour lui tout seul !

 _\- Je peux la voir ?_  
\- Elle est dans sa chambre, deuxième porte à droite dans le couloir.

Il s'engouffra dans le-dit couloir et alla se poster devant la chambre de la petite Jaznee, alors que sa mère retournait dehors.

\- Jaznee ? appela le Patron de sa voix séductrice. _Je peux entrer ?_  
 _\- Vas te faire foutre enfoiré !_

Il tourna malgré tout la poignée. La porte était fermé de l'interieur.

 _\- Tu veux bien ouvrir ta porte ?_  
 _\- Crève !_  
 _\- Tu sais qu'il me faudra seulement quelques secondes pour ouvrir ?_

Cette fois-ci, pas de réponse. Il sourit et crocheta la serrure.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Jaznee était assise sur une chaise, juste en face de lui.

\- Tu n'est pas le médecin, dit-elle son regard bleu vif fixé sur lui.  
 _\- En effet, je ne suis pas le médecin. Je suis celui qui te fera connaître bien des choses petite. L'heure est venue de partir d'ici._

L'enfant le regarda, comme si elle ne comprenait pas.

 _\- Tu ne veux pas voir un endroit plus intéressant que ça ?_  
 _\- Comme ?_  
 _\- Ma cave._

A ses mots, les yeux de la petite se mirent à briller.

 _\- Vraiment ? Une vrai cave ? A la maison on en a pas !_  
 _\- Et oui gamine, une vrai cave. Prends ma main._

La petite serra sa main sans hésiter une seule seconde. Puis il porta de nouveau la fiole à ses lèvres et se volatilisa avec Jaznee.

* * *

Mathieu se couvrit le nez au moment même ou la porte fut ouverte. Une odeur de mort vivant avait immédiatement envahi la salle. Cette odeur cadavérique aurait fait mourir quiconque la respirait.  
Il tendit l'oreille lorsque des râles semblaient s'échapper de l'obscurité.

\- Sulailesjif...  
\- Tripagis…  
\- Viogonmon…  
\- Perdinonemaine...  
\- Alledisporda…

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Devant lui apparue une sorte de tête gluante noir et blanche, comme un pantin de plastique exposé à une chaleur trop puissante. La chose qui était devant lui semblait fondre, et l'odeur qu'il dégageait était indescriptible.

\- Alledisporda…

Mathieu était pétrifié par cette chose aux yeux noirs qui semblait l'observer. Il ne put éviter la main gluante qui se déposa sur son épaule avant de glisser sur son bras.  
Il recula d'un pas, ne pouvant détacher son regard du monstre qui lui faisait face.

\- Prof… Qu'est ce que tu as…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase car un coup de feux retentit et une balle traversa la salle avant d'atteindre sa cible. La chose fut explosée et Mathieu projeté en arrière tandis qu'un immense "non" retentit dans le laboratoire.

\- Ne leur fais pas de mal !

\- Mathieu qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée…

Une seconde créature apparue devant le schizophrène. Rouge et brune, elle semblait pleurer.

\- Perdinonemaine…

Le Redneck s'apprêtait de nouveau à tirer mais Mathieu lui fit signe d'attendre. Il fixait la chose aux yeux noirs ne sachant que penser. Ces étranges choses étaient sans doute des créations du Prof, mais qu'est ce que c'était… Il ne savait pas. Il regardait attentivement l'expérience rouge et brune. Son expression triste lui rappelait étrangement celle de quelqu'un d'autre… Mais c'était impossible ! Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareil…

\- C'est… Geek…?

\- Mertia Perdinonemaine…

A cet instant, la phrase lui parut claire, comme prononcée par son original.

\- Mais si, beaucoup de fans t'aiment…

\- Perdinonemaine…

Le Prof et les autres regardaient la scène de leur place. Le Geek ne savait pas quoi penser, cette chose était donc lui ?

\- En effet Mathieu, commença le prisonnier. Ce sont vos doubles. Vos clones. Mais je n'avais pas la quantité suffisante de produit… Donc il ne sont pas au point… Ils ne savent pas parler plus que ça… Mais l'avantage…  
\- ...Alledisporda…  
\- ... c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas mourir !  
\- Et pourquoi tu les as créés ? demanda le Panda.

Le scientifique baissa la tête. Il savait quoi répondre mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche.

\- Une fois que vous m'aviez enfermé… je me suis senti… terriblement seul… Il n'y avait absolument personne… Et… et vous me manquiez… beaucoup… même si vous m'aviez traiter comme un moins que rien...

Mathieu s'écarta de la porte, tandis que Maître Panda s'en approchait. Il arriva devant la première créature noir et blanche.

\- Alledisporda…

\- Allez danse panda… traduit-il.

Le Prof avait fait tant d'effort afin de les reproduire, sans aucun succès… L'ursidé sentit son coeur se serrer une fois de plus. En se demandant comment il avait pu l'abandonner, le laisser seul ainsi...

\- Papa ?

Une voix enfantine se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, laissant le panda perplexe.

\- Papa ? répéta Mathieu en se tournant vers le Prof.

\- Détachez-moi s'il vous plaît…

Une petite fille de même pas un mètre se dirigea vers le chanteur.

\- Papa ? dit-elle de nouveau en regardant le panda dans les yeux.

Les yeux de la fillette étaient d'un bleu pur et brillaient de mille éclats.  
C'est le scientifique qui lui répondit:

\- Oui ma fille, c'est ton père…

Tous se retournèrent vers le panda qui ne pu prendre sa défense. La petite attrapa ses jambes.

\- Papa m'avait dit que je ne te verrai jamais !

Maître Panda avait les larmes aux yeux. Cette adorable petite fille était la sienne ! Grâce à l'acte monstrueux que le Prof avait commis envers la Fille, ils avaient pu avoir un enfant… S'il avait su… L'aurait-il aider ? Serait-il venu avec lui dans ce laboratoire ?  
Les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues tandis qu'il serrait les dents. Comment avait-il pu les laisser enfermés dans ce laboratoire ? Comment avait-il pu les abandonner ?

\- Tu dois vraiment me haïr… murmura-t-il à l'intention du Prof tandis que la fillette le regardait en souriant.

Il prit la petite fille dans ses bras.

\- Tu as l'intelligence du Prof et ma curiosité…

Il la garda un instant, tandis qu'elle jouait avec ses douces oreilles noirs. Il la reposa par terre, tête basse.

Puis, tel un ninja, il se déplaça vers le Redneck et lui prit son fusil.

Fusil qu'il pointa sur son crâne sous les yeux effarés des autres protagonistes.

\- Maintenant toutes tes souffrances vont cesser Prof. Car aujourd'hui, je cesserai d'exister.

\- Arrête Panda fais pas le con ! hurlait Mathieu tandis que l'ursidé se tournait vers lui.

\- Je ne trouverais pas la fin de ma douleur existentielle… ajouta le scientifique. C'est trop tard. Tu m'as abandonné, et te tuer n'y changera rien.

Les perles salées continuaient de tracer des chemins sur les joues du Panda. Il ne pourrait donc jamais se racheter ? Il était condamné à voir l'être qu'il aimait souffrir pour l'éternité ?... C'était hors de question. Tout s'arrêtait ici et maintenant. Il posa son doigt sur la gâchette et la pressa.

* * *

\- _Bienvenue à la maison Jaznee_.

La petite regardait tout autour d'elle, d'un air déçu.

\- _C'est chez toi ça ?_

 _\- Non, c'est chez mon… colocataire. Suis-moi._

La main de Jaznee dans la sienne, il l'entraîna dans son antre.

Dès qu'elle franchit la porte, ses yeux se mirent immédiatement à briller. Il y avait la tout ce dont elle rêvait.

 _\- Ça c'est chez moi._

La gamine posa ses yeux sur un drap blanc et sale avant d'oser demander ce que c'était. Le Patron souleva le drap avec un grand sourire. Devant les yeux de Jaznee apparut un homme ensanglanté. Le criminel répondit:

 _\- Ça, c'est mon travail. Ce sont ceux qui n'obéissent pas aux ordres. Ceux qui me contredisent. Ceux qui ne tienne pas à la vie. Ceux qui pensent que ceux d'un mètre soixante sont plus faible que ceux d'un mètre quatre vingt._

La fillette avait les yeux brillant de curiosité. Le Patron lui tendit un pistolet, qu'elle saisit comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor.

 _\- Essaie donc._

* * *

\- Non !

Le Gamer se jeta sur l'ursidé aussi vite qu'il le pu, et dévia la trajectoire de la balle, qui atteignit le plafond et en retomba accompagnée de quelques décombres.

\- Panda tu vas bien ? demanda le Geek en pleurant.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire que j'aille b…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il y avait, à côté de lui, un corps inconscient qui attira son attention.

\- Jeanne !

Le scientifique fit tomber sa chaise. Sur Maître Panda régnait le corps inanimé de la petite fille.

\- Détachez-moi ! Jeanne !

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage pendant que Mathieu enlevait les cordes qui le retenait prisonnier.

Une fois libéré il se jeta sur la fillette.

\- Jeanne ! Jeanne pitié répond moi…

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Alors il se tourna vers le Panda, le regard rempli d'une haine indescriptible.

\- Tu… Tu l'as tué ! La seule personne qui comptait encore pour moi tu...

Il s'apprêta à attraper le Panda, lorsqu'une voix faible s'éleva dans le laboratoire.

\- Papa… J'ai... j'ai bobo...

\- Jeanne !

Le Prof prit dans ses bras la fillette dont un filet de sang s'échappait de sa tête.

\- Tout va bien, Jeanne, papa est là… On va te soigner, ça va aller.

Il souleva l'enfant et la posa sur une table avant de concocter une autre de ses étranges potions.

Dès qu'il déposa le liquide sur sa blessure, celle-ci cicatrisa immédiatement.

\- Merci Papa ! remercia Jeanne un grand sourire sur le visage tout en prenant son père dans les bras.

\- Elle est mignonne comme tout... murmura le Panda.

\- N'est ce pas ?

\- Mais… excuse-moi… demanda Mathieu, hésitant. Pourquoi était elle enfermé avec tes étranges expériences ?

\- Hé bien voyez vous c'est très simple ! Elle… développe certaines facultés… Mon intelligence mais également… Le chant. Et elle ne devait pas chanter !

\- Mais c'est pas une raison pour l'enfermer ! contesta le Geek.

\- Papa aime pas quand je chante… se plaignit la fillette. Et toi, ça te plairait que je chante ?

Et la petite Jeanne se mit à chanter d'une voix aussi mélodieuse que celle du Panda, qui se mit à chanter avec elle. Dans le laboratoire s'éleva alors une harmonieuse chansonnette.

Après quelques instants, où le Prof et le Panda commençait à jouer avec leur fille, Mathieu demanda au Prof:

\- Dis moi… je sais que c'est une question absurde mais… ça te dirait de revenir tourner les SLG avec nous ?

* * *

\- _Alors ? T'as trouvé ça comment ?_

 _\- GENIAL,_ répondit Jaznee avec un sourire avant de porter son verre de whisky à ses lèvres.

Une porte se fit entendre.

\- Puis j'avais plus de produit ! Alors j'ai utilisé autre chose et ça à mal tourné… ho, mais regardez qui voilà.

Devant l'homme en noir et la petite Jaznee apparu le Prof, le Panda, une fillette, suivit des autres Mathieu.

Jaznee les dévisagea tous un par un avant de s'exclamer:

- _Pourquoi vous êtes tous pareil ?_

\- Mais c'est très simple ! commença le Prof et sa fille avant d'être coupé par le Panda.

- _C'est la magie de la science ma chère Jaznee._

 _\- Et comment tu me connais, bâtard ?_

La peur commençait à se faire sentir chez elle et aussitôt le Patron la rassura.

\- _Tu sais, si tu as peur d'eux, tu n'iras pas loin dans ta vie. Il ne faut pas avoir peur de ceux qui te connaissent gamine. C'est seulement que ta réputation te précède, c'est une bonne chose._

 _\- D'accord !_

Mathieu hésitait à lui dire qu'il ne pourrait pas la garder. Il allait annoncer la triste nouvelle mais une guerre éclata entre les deux fillettes.

 _\- J'ai six ans et toi que trois_!

 _\- Oui mais je suis plus intelligente_ ! lui répliqua l'autre dans un anglais presque parfait.

 _\- Et alors, t'es moche_ !

Le Patron souriait de voir Jaznee comme ça tandis que le Panda et le Prof tentaient de les calmer.

\- Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas la garder ici ?

\- Pardon ?

\- On va déjà avoir une fille en plus ici… s'expliqua Mathieu. Deux, ça ne va pas être possible…

\- De toute façon, j'avais l'intention de la ramener chez elle. Je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper tous les jours avec mon travail.

Il se tourna vers la petite.

 _\- Gamine, va falloir que je te ramène chez toi. Mais je te promets que plus tard on sera marié, on aura une magnifique petite fille qui fera des coloriages, des puzzles, de la pâte à modeler… Mais en attendant, tu dois grandir._

\- En attendant, que tu la ramènes chez elle, je pense qu'on a tous besoin de repos, pas vrai les mecs ?... Les mecs ?

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il tomba nez à nez avec une bande d'enfant de cinq ans, et Jeanne qui avait une fiole dans la main.

\- Maintenant je peux jouer avec tout le monde !

\- Bordel...

* * *

Vuala, j'espère que ça vous à plu ! ^o^ N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ^^ *coeur*

Prochaine fic publiée: Prologue d'une petite fic sur Miraculous Ladybug et Chat Noir ! (y a-t-il seulement des Miraculers ici ? x') ) - le ship et le sang seront présent x)


End file.
